tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bluebell and Primrose
|last_appearance = Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Bluebell and Primrose |gender = Females |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * Bluebell Railway ** Stepney ** Adams ** Cromford ** Captain Baxter |basis = SE&CR P class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Tank engines |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-6-0T |wheels = 6 |designer(s) = Harry S. Wainwright |builder(s) = Ashford Works |year_built = 1910 |number = * 323 * 1178 * S1178 * BR 31138 * 27 * 5027 * SR A27 * 1027 * BR 31027 |railway = * South Eastern and Chatham Railway * Southern Railway * British Railways * Bluebell Railway |owner(s) = Stepney's Controller }} Bluebell and Primrose are tank engine twins who live on the Bluebell Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Bluebell and Primrose were brought for preservation by the Bluebell Railway Preservation Society. They arrived at the Bluebell in 1960 and 1961 respectively, and remained stalwarts in the Bluebell's locomotive fleet. When Stepney visited the Island of Sodor, he mentioned Bluebell and Primrose in a conversation with Edward. According to Stepney, they had no names at first, so their Controller gave them names. He says it made them over-confident, but they still work hard. Personality Stepney describes Bluebell and Primrose as hard workers and being "as like as two peas". They were given the privilege of being named once they joined the Bluebell Railway, though this made them rather cocky. Technical Details Real-life History Bluebell and Primrose are based upon the real Bluebell and Primrose, members of the South Eastern & Chatham Railway P Class built from 1909-1910 for lightweight passenger trains and later used for shunting. From March 2011 until very recently, Bluebell was operational. Unfortunately however, she has being withdrawn earlier than expected due to firebox problems. As it is not economical to carry out the repairs having spent eight years in traffic, Bluebell is now on display inside the SteamWorks! Engine Shed awaiting her next overhaul; whilst, Primrose is currently undergoing restoration, expecting to end between 2021-2023. File:Bluebell.jpg|Bluebell File:PrimroseBasis.png|Primrose File:Bluebellrednameplates.png|Bluebell with her red nameplates File:Bluebell (Green).jpg|Bluebell in her green livery Livery Primrose, and Bluebell in her Railway Series appearance, is painted dark green with red and yellow lining. She has "SE&CR" written on the sides of her tanks and the number "27" written on the sides of her bunker in yellow. Bluebell was painted blue with white lining with red nameplates with her name in gold when she was first acquired by the Bluebell Railway. In 1998, she was repainted in the livery she carried in World War I. As of March 2011, Bluebell is currently in a variant of the South Eastern and Chatham Railway pre-war livery, but with blue instead of green and "Bluebell" written in gold letters instead of "SE&CR". Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Bluebells of England and Stepney's Special Companion Volumes * '''1980' - Annual * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection Trivia * Despite not having faces, Bluebell and Primrose were the first female steam engines to be introduced in the Railway Series. * At present, neither locomotive is operational as Bluebell has being withdrawn from traffic; Primrose is undergoing restoration. * Bluebell's ERTL toy was in fact Thomas merely repainted and with a different smokebox. She was originally going to have her own toy. This prototype had a crew member leaning out of her door. This would have been the only ERTL toy to have this feature. Furthermore, on the back of Bluebell's ERTL packaging, it incorrectly says she is an LB&SCR E2 Class instead of a SE&CR P Class, and that The Fat Controller had given her and Primrose names. Merchandise * ERTL Gallery File:Stepney'sSpecialRS2.png|Bluebell and Primrose File:BluebellERTLPromo.jpg|Bluebell's ERTL Promo art File:BluebellsofEnglandRS3.png|Bluebell and Prinrose acting as back-engines for Stepney and Adams File:StepneyandAdams.jpg|Illustration basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBluebellPrototype.jpg|ERTL Bluebell prototype File:ErtlBluebell.jpg|ERTL Bluebell de:Bluebell und Primrose es:Bluebell y Primrose he:בלובל ופרימרוז pl:Bluebell i Primrose ru:Блюбелл и Первоцвет Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Real Engines Category:Tank engines Category:0-6-0 Category:Bluebell Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Female characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Twins